


Frustrations

by NicoleAltDelete (NikkiN1234)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiN1234/pseuds/NicoleAltDelete
Summary: Light has a crush on his best friend Eli. He knows Eli is in love with Skye, Light’s older brother instead. It doesn’t stop him from wanting him like mad.
Relationships: Light Heartlee/Eli King, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are original characters from mine and a friends expanded original universe. Think like OK Ko, My Hero Academia, One Punch Man, most people have some sort of quirk, ability, physical feature or power. Heroes and villains exist in this world. This isn’t important to this story but ~exposition~.
> 
> Light is a 5’6, mixed asian 19 year old with black curly black hair and freckles. His eyes are golden. He has earrings and wears t shirts with short sleeve button ups over them.
> 
> Eli is 5’10, 20, and has olive skin and dark brown hair. He’s got a messy undercut and his eyes are naturally a purpleish brown. He has multiple earnings and wears necklaces. He dresses like a punk. He’s got short pointed demon horns at the front of his head and his eyes change color depending on his emotions. They glow when his emotions are intense. 
> 
> Have fun?

_He pushes Eli into the bed, smirking down at him and taking in how flustered the taller boy looks, clearly surprised that Light would act like this. He crawls on top of him, settles right between his legs and smiles as he leans in and whispers, “I want you so fucking bad,”_

_Eli gasps softly, the shudder down his spine almost palpable as he whines back, “L-light?” Before lights kissing at his neck and tugging at his clothes._

_Eli’s easy, he always has been, so it doesn’t take long before he’s clinging to him and rolling his hips up desperately, kissing back and whining for him to please touch him, fuck him, anything, as long as it’s Light who does it._

Light stares at the game over screen on his computer without processing it, his mind having traveled elsewhere long before the character on the screen lost his last life. He blinks and suddenly realizes where his minds been, what he’s been thinking about and he can’t help scowl, “Shit.”

He pushes his chair back from the computer as a blush spreads across his face, immediately aware of how tight his jeans have become while he wasn’t paying attention. 

“_Shit,_”

He groans and runs a hand through his hair, debating what to do about his new problem, absolutely mortified of the cause and even more so of the solution. He takes a deep breath and realizes the issue isn’t going away without attention and stands up to make sure his door is locked before he does anything else.

Light hesitates at the door for a second, mind drifting back to the daydream as he bites his lip and blushes worse, realizing just how detailed his fantasy really was. He worries a second longer about the door before sighing, almost frustrated, turning off the lights and sitting in his bed.

He grumbles a little as he pulls his pants down, not entirely pleased with what he’s about to do, but reaching his hand down to palm himself nonetheless, breathing sharply through his teeth at the first sign of friction against himself. 

In an instant the fantasy comes back to him, his hand finding its way into his boxers quicker than he tells himself they will, stroking himself slowly and biting his lip to keep quiet.

_Eli’s eyes glow beneath him as he gasps for air when their lips finally part. “Light- fuck- please- fuck me alredy,” he whines desperately from under him. Light laughs softly and nods, “I’m going to make you scream for me,” as he tugs at the button of his jeans, pulling them down and revealing Eli’s hard on between them._

Light gasps softly as he strokes himself to the idea, covering his mouth with his other hand as he curses softly, working himself up more and more. 

_Light pushes Eli’s legs apart, both of them naked now as he slips his lube slicked fingers between his legs and presses into him, watching Eli squirm with a smug look as he whines for more. He strokes him slowly with his other hand, making sure Eli feels good, but not good enough to go anywhere. Keeps at it until Eli literally begs for more, adding another finger and kissing him with a giggle, “You’re pathetic,”_

_Eli gasps and whimpers his name for him in return, cursing and stuttering out, “P-please-“ just desperately enough to make light give in and replace his fingers with more. _

_“Go ahead and be loud for me, Elliot,” smirking as he watches the blush spread across Eli’s face from the use of his full name. Before he can react with more Light rolls his hips into him and Eli moans, head and eyes rolling back as he clings to the sheets._

Lights hand moves faster between his legs, breath heavy as he gets closer, everything about the situation flustering him more. The entire idea of it, his best friend moaning below him, all of the sordid details he’d never bring himself to actually do, the very idea of Eli knowing he thinks about this. 

_He rolls his hips into him, thrusting hard, his eager rhythm betraying the cool demeanor he’s had until now. He reaches between them and strokes Eli in time to his thrusts, wanting to see him come undone, overstimulate him and make him a mess. _

_Eli whines and moans louder for him, gasping and digging his nails into lights shoulders, “Light- Light- please- yes- yes- fuck- ah-!” As he tenses up, back arching and toes curling as he cums, whimpering and shuddering as Light smirks and kisses him, still thrusting, using him to finish, following suit a moment later when-_

Light whines and his eyes fly open as he cums into his hand, gasping and gripping at his sheets, all the embarrassment his desire hid rushing back to him as he comes to his senses.

He sighs and leans back into the wall, catching his breath still and wiping his hand off with disgust, groaning a little and covering his face. “God, I fucking hate him,” 

He sits there a moment more and takes another breath, trying not to overthink it, not to worry about the one sided crush he has on the friend who’s in love with his brother. A second later his phone goes off and he realizes how tightly his fists are clenched.

A glance at the screen reveals the name he least wants to see right now, a familiar ‘_Eli_’ with a demon emoji next to it. His brow furrows as he reads the ‘_Can I come over?_’ text and he hesitates a moment, looking at the state of himself and his sheets before he sighs, fixes his pants and grabs his phone. 

‘_Yeah, hurry up idiot,’_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written prose outside of RP for like three years but I couldn’t get the idea of my own characters crush out of my head. “But I can’t role play with myself” I thought stupidly, before remembering I can in fact just write the whole thing myself. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
